


Archers and Their Obsessions

by SamanthaCBlack18



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaCBlack18/pseuds/SamanthaCBlack18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little piece for the International Fanworks Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archers and Their Obsessions

Since he was a kid he always loved comics. Superheroes gave him a sense of safety even when his mum and dad weren't there, busy at work or at some charity event. Years later, he was a man that had survived a hellish island and numerous misadventures, and yet here he was, like an overexcited puppy outside of a movie theatre. No one knew Oliver Queen was a big fan of Clint Barton - quite ironic thinking of it - so he had ditched Diggle and avoided Felicity, just to be here now, at the premiere of “The Avengers” in Starling City.


End file.
